


Teacher's Pet {WIP}

by Baltigoa



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/strange fake, fate - Fandom
Genre: Back Kissing, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kinda?, Kinky, Master/reader self insert, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Self-Insert, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, This will only get kinkier, Waver Velvet brings out a teachers kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baltigoa/pseuds/Baltigoa
Summary: Once, barely even a year ago, you were a student at the Clocktower where a very special professor caught your eye. You never did get a chance to act on your desires. But now that's changed. As the Master of Chaldea and him now at your side as a servant, you're in control now.Maybe.





	Teacher's Pet {WIP}

**Author's Note:**

> A sample of an upcoming fic, will be edited and continued. Bookmark or subscribe to find out when the full work is posted!
> 
> Creative criticism and comments are greatly desired! Thank you for reading.

The sound of leather hitting skin echoes through the room. Each hit followed by a breathy voice, squeaking out a number.

 

Waver simply chuckles, pausing only to run a finger along your slit, testing your wetness. _“Well, seems like you’re enjoying this.”_ His voice is a growl as he brings his wet fingers to your lips, inviting you to suck on them.

 

As you dutifully lap at your own juices, his hand comes down onto your ass again. A squeal flies from your mouth, a sound even you can barely recognize.

 

“Th-thirty…” Your voice is shaky; a pink blush spreading over your chest and face as you hear yourself. You never imagined yourself sounding like this. Not exactly.

 

You had heard stories at the Clocktower school that Professor El-Melloi quite enjoyed giving certain girls ‘extra credit’. The stories had left you fantasizing about being one of them. Feeling his touch. Being under his gaze. But the girls had seemingly left out how hands on the man was. It was quite shocking, but you had to admit. You love it.

 

_“Stand up and face the wall.”_

 

He says no more, simply offering a hand to you as you shakily stand up. Your legs are shaking as you take his hand, lifting yourself to your feet. A small glance at him is all you manage before turning around, finding him lighting a cigarette; his sea glass green eyes staring deeply into your own. The expression is almost blank, leaving you unable to tell if he’s pleased or not.

 

As you face the wall, a million thoughts run through your head, running through endless possibilities of what he’ll do. What he’ll say… All cut off at the feeling of warm breath on your right ass cheek. Every nerve in your body lights up as his lips press to your butt, kissing the reddened skin with surprising gentleness. A soft moan escapes your lips as his fingers slide between your thighs, teasing your entrance before pushing a finger inside. He angles his hand so this thumb rubs against your clit; his lips traveling up your back. They feel rough, but the touch is soft; almost caring as he moves up your spine. He slowly stands up, his clothed chest pressing against your bare back.

 

His finger pushes in deep, feeling how tight you are before bringing in another finger. His lips find your neck, parting to suck gently on the exposed skin at the crook of your neck before quickly biting in.

 

 _“You’re a virgin, aren’t you?”_ He questions, and you can almost hear his smirk as his fingers curl inside you. The movement elicits a sharp gasp, followed by a long moan; your hips pushing you deeper into his hand. His long fingers easily found the spot deep within you, playfully rubbing against it at any angle he could manage in this position.

 

 _“I hope you’re prepared for what’s going to happen.”_ It was only now that you could even notice the leather of his gloves, their rough texture adding to the sensations. Your legs were shaking, small hands reaching back to grab hold of his pants. The almost silken fabric crumples in you palm as you squeeze tightly, trying desperately to hold back the cry of pleasure scratching at your throat. Your fingers just barely brush against the bulge of his cock, allowing you the faintest hint of his size.

 

 _“I’m ready,”_ Your voice does little to hide your uncertainty and hint of fear. _“I think…”_

 

You can hear him chuckle, kissing your neck as he thrusts his fingers deeper inside you. Your grip tightens as you inhale, finding yourself approaching the edge.

 

_“Unzip me.”_

 

You can only nod, your hand leaving the now wrinkled fabric to search for the fly of his pants, eagerly unzipping him. A soft moan escapes his lips as his cock rests in the palm of your hand. You can feel his girth, warm and thick in your hand; and long enough to be felt even halfway up your back.

 

God, he was big. Bigger than you could expect. Your fear spikes. Could you actually take him?

 

Your hand wraps around him cautiously, your thumb barely able to meet your middle finger as you begin with quick strokes, trying to match the thrusts of his fingers. He was dragging you steadily to the edge of orgasming, his breaths a quiet hum as he seems to enjoy your movements.

 

 _“Slow down. I’m not going anywhere.”_ He thrusts roughly into your hand as his gloved fingers press into your sweet spot, his thumb trapping your clit between the pad of his glove and your skin. Fuck. Fuck you’re going to cum.

 

 _“Wa- Professor!”_ Your voice echoes through the office, followed closely by a whine as he pulls his hand away, pressing his fingers to your tongue to silence you. You whimper softly, sucking lightly on his fingers to taste yourself. You hand squeezes his cock, eliciting a wince and a harsh smack on your rear.

 

His hand comes to grip your wrist, forcing you to let go. _“Do you want to be punished?”_ His voice is almost a snarl. His tone is so sharp it leaves your breath caught in your throat; unable to speak, you can only shake your head. His hold on your wrist eases slightly as his other hand leaves your lips to run down to your throat. Gloved fingers stroke the exposed skin. _“I’ll only ask one more time. Do you want to be punished?”_

 

You struggle to find your voice, barely able to whisper a quiet _“No, sir. I just-”_

 

His thumb rubs along your wrist as his grip tightens and again eases. You hear a quiet, throaty chuckle as he suddenly squeezes your neck; cutting off your windpipe. You try not to struggle as you gasp for air, his other hand leaving your wrist to wrap around your waist and pull you close.

 

_“You just what? You wanted to cum? Too bad, I don’t want you to cum yet."_


End file.
